


State of Decay 2: The Cruelty of Survival

by VioletArcher33



Series: In the World of the Dead [1]
Category: State of Decay (Video Game), State of decay 2
Genre: Drucker County, Homophobia, M/M, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexist Language, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29873319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletArcher33/pseuds/VioletArcher33
Summary: Eden Maddox, an eighteen year old male who has spent three years of his life trying to survive in the world after a Zombie Outbreak occurred which left him travelling with two men that he couldn't stand so he could make it through one day and into the next. When something horrific happens to him; Eden's life is changed, though if its for the better or worse is yet to be discovered.
Series: In the World of the Dead [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196363





	1. Arrival in Drucker County

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright Notice: I do not own State of Decay 2 or any of the in-game aspects that I place within the story. The only things I own, are this story itself and the original cast and Enclaves that I place within it.  
>   
> Authors Notes: I just wanted to give everyone a warning that their will be both homophobic as well as sexist remarks within this story which isn’t my viewpoints in real life. Remember this is a story and the comments within it are only for story telling purposes. 

Eden knew that this was going to happen, the moment that they passed by that gas station heading into this town that he has since learned was named Drucker County; though did anybody want to listen to him when he told them that they should stop and search for fuel, that would be a no.

Though he wanted to chock it up to him being the youngest out of the group; Eden felt as if they didn’t fully trust him since he was also the newest member of their rag tag band of survivors. The other two members of this group were two childhood best friends that were named Elijah Fox and Arthur Knox though Arthur preferred to go by the name Titan which Eden felt suited the other male since he was much larger than most of the individuals that they had run into.

Now that his group had chosen to ignore what he had to say, Eden and the others were now stranded with a car full of medical supplies and no fuel. With a huff of annoyance, Eden threw himself out of the car and though he wanted to slam the car door shut; he knew that had the possibility of drawing in a horde of zeds that he wasn’t in the mood to be facing right now.

As the two other men in his group brought themselves out of the car, Eden stared at them with such fury that if looks could melt through flesh and bone; he would be standing in a pile of crimson. The moment that the remaining two members of his group got close enough to hear his words so he wouldn’t have to holler across a distance at them, Eden started speaking. “Now do you believe that when I say something, I am not doing it just to hear the sound of my voice?” Eden growled out in a voice that was full of detest for the other two survivors.

Immediately both Elijah as well as Titan were holding expressions that told Eden that they too were holding back their rage at him and though he knew that he had done nothing wrong besides call them out on their refusal to listen to him; Eden decided to forget about his fury at them and focus on what they needed to do next.

However, Titan didn’t enjoy being spoken to in the manor that Eden had just used and decided that he was going to make it a point that the younger male knew that he wasn’t in charge here. Before Eden was able to react, Titan snatched ahold of the scruff of his hoodie and pulled him close. “Listen here! If we wanted a bunch of bitching and moaning around, then we would have brought women into the group; then at least they could be useful for other things!” Titan snarled as his hand trailed down to the blade that he kept sheathed on his hip.

Before Titan could complete his movements to claim his weapon, Elijah’s hand was placed against his shoulder. “Come on man, leave the fag alone so we can focus on what we need to get done.” Elijah muttered out with a slight chuckle threaded within the words and once Titan released his hold on Eden; Elijah started to speak once more. “If we are going to be stranded here, then we need to find a place to hold up in. I think I can see some houses in the distance, maybe one of them will be suitable enough to set up a base within.” Elijah informed both Titan and Eden.

Though Eden hated Elijah most days for his ignorance and bigoted comments, he was thankful that at least the other man was showing some sense when it comes to understanding that they were in danger being stranded in an unknown area. For a moment, Titan continued to glare at Eden though just when the eighteen-year-old male was about to ask what the behemoth wanted; he turned around and started stalking off towards the houses in the distance.

Since Elijah immediately started following Titan, Eden was left with unloading the car of the medical supplies that they had within it. Not wanting to be left alone out here, Eden hurried to do this and before the other two members of the group were able to get to far away; he was scurrying along after them.

As Eden was doing this, he was thinking on one of the reasons that he believed that the other members of the group continued to allow him to stick around. _“I truly believe that they only keep me around because they know that the threat of exile will continue keeping me in line which will allow them to continue treating me like I am nothing more than a slave!”_ Eden growled to himself as he started wishing that he had enough strength and courage to strike out on his own so he wouldn’t have to put up with the way he was constantly being treated.

*****

The accommodations that the house that they had chosen as their home base within Drucker County was reasonable for a building that has clearly been abandoned for some time though Eden could see that there were many repairs that would need to be done to make the building a true home for them.

From reading some of the old mail that had been left within the building after they had cleared out the zeds that lay within; Eden was able to discover that the house was known as Vogel House which he assumed came from the family that used to own the building before the outbreak that had so viciously changed the world.

As he was going over the things within their new base that would need repairs, Eden was hopeful that Titan or Elijah would be considerate enough to help with these repairs especially since Titan was always talking about how he used to constantly build things as a child. Though when the first thing that they did was take off their boots and sit their backpacks upon the dirty ground; Eden knew that he would be the one that was left in charge of gathering the materials that they needed as well as most likely implementing the repairs though he would have to first need to read up on books that would allow him to gain some craftsmen knowledge.

Since he knew whatever direction he chose to focus on there would still be plenty of work that he needed to complete; most likely enough to last him weeks if not more, Eden knew that the earlier he started then the earlier he would be able to get back to the base and since he also knew that neither of the other two would be willing to come out into the wasteland that was previously known as civilization; Eden didn’t bother asking them as he made his way from the residence and out through the front gate of Vogel House. 


	2. A Need for Scavenging

As usual when Eden went out to scavenge for the supplies that he and his group needed to continue to survive, he did so in a manner that would hopefully not bring the entire town’s Zed population down upon him. With this thought in mind, Eden was extra careful of the placement of his feet as he made his way down the pathway that was carved down the hillside that Vogel House sat upon.

Eden could see a few stores lined up next to each other and though he didn’t believe that any of them would have the materials that he needed to ensure that Vogel House was able to be repaired and upgraded; he did think that there would be something useful within them when the time came to search the buildings.

Eventually, Eden came upon what looked like a half-finished carport which held a few crates upon its concrete flooring. Though he knew that this would most likely be the area that he needed to search to find the materials he was wanting, he wasn’t able to do this yet since there were four Zeds roaming around the area. Not wanting to become a meal for the undead creatures, Eden pulled the crossbow he owned off his shoulder and since there was already a crossbow bolt within it; he took aim upon one of the Zeds.

When Eden lined up for the perfect shot, his finger twitched upon the trigger which sent the bolt cutting through the sky. Within second, the bolt slammed into the skull of the Zed which dropped the undead creature to the ground.

The moment that the bolt left his crossbow, Eden was already loading another into it and by the time that the first Zed had fallen; Eden was aiming at another. Due to the noise that the first Zed’s corpse caused as it collapsed to the ground, the next Zed that Eden had taken aim at was moving towards the noise since it believed that its prey was nearby. Since Eden didn’t want to lose any of the bolts he possessed since he only had a handful of them, he waited for the shuffling that the creature was doing to pause and the moment that it did; another crossbow bolt was flung out into the world.

Just like before, the bolt slammed into the Zed’s skull which once again dropped the creature to the ground with the noise from its corpse hitting dirt echoing out around them. Once more, Zeds in the area turned towards the noise that the corpse had caused though unlike the last time both remaining Zeds made their way towards the sound of the corpse hitting the ground.

Knowing the closer that these creatures get to him the easier it will be to accidently draw them towards him with the slightest bit of noise, which would drive the beasts into a feeding frenzy with him as their meal. With this fear, Eden quickly proceeded to load another bolt into his crossbow and once the razor-sharp wire that would allow the bolt to spiral at his enemies was fully pulled back; Eden once again aimed it at the Zeds.

By the time that Eden had his crossbow ready to fire once more, the remaining two Zeds were standing around the corpses of their fallen companions. Without another moments hesitation after laying aim upon the creatures, Eden pulled the trigger once more which sent the bolt spiraling at his chosen target.

Eden was as the bolt and the Zed’s skull impacted which sent a thrill through him that slightly disturbed him and though he felt this thrill he was also slightly upset when the skull burst completely apart which would most certainly damage the bolt that he used to end its life.

Even though Eden wished to kill the last Zed before it would arrive upon him, Eden knew that he couldn’t afford to have anymore of his bolts lost or destroyed which is why he needed to switch to his melee weapon. This however would eventually become the best plan of action even if Eden had somehow managed to gain an unlimited number of bolts since the remaining Zed must have heard noise coming from him since seconds after he killed the third one; the last one came charging towards him.

The moment that the Zed started to sprint towards him, Eden was slinging his crossbow over his shoulder so he could reach for the machete that he had sheathed on his hip. Though by the time that Eden had completed this, the Zed was within striking distance of him and though he knew that the scratches and bites wouldn’t turn him into one of the snarling creatures he was fighting; Eden still didn’t enjoy being struck by the creatures and decided that the best option would be to roll out of the way which is what the young male did.

Eden came back to his feet behind the creature and before the Zed had an opportunity to react to his presence behind it, Eden pulled his blade free and was slashing back behind him at the Zed. The momentum of his swing caused Eden to follow along with the blade which allowed him to watch as the machete slashed clear through the rotten flesh and bone of the Zed’s neck.

Just like that, the Zed dropped to the ground alongside the others and now that he was momentarily safe; Eden would now need to focus his attention on the abandoned carport though before he did this, he was going to collect the crossbow bolts that he fired into the Zeds.

As Eden was reaching to pull the first of his bolts free, he felt something watching him and fearing that he had somehow missed a nearby Zed; Eden whirled around. Though as Eden flung himself around to see what could be out there, all he saw was a shadow melting into the darkness that surrounded some of the buildings. _“It must have been another survivor who decided that fighting me over the meager scraps that the carport contained wasn’t worth the possibility of death.”_ Eden concluded as he turned _back_ around to collect his crossbow bolts.

*****

By the time that Eden had finished searching through the carport, the sun was descending through the sky. Though he wished he would have been able to find more materials that would be useful in repairing their base, he was still grateful for the bag full of scrap that he had been able to gather after searching every inch of the place.

Now that there was no other reason for him to be outside of the base now, Eden hurried out of the carport and towards the hillside where the path that he would need to take to get back to Vogel House was carved into the ground. Fearing the creatures that could come tearing at him through the darkness that would soon fall around him, Eden had added some speed to every step that he had taken though even with this speed he was quite careful of the placement of his feet.

As Eden was sprinting through the wilds of the world, he was quite thankful that he hadn’t gone that far from their base and though this was for multiple reasons, the main one was that he had yet to piece together a map of the region.

Eventually Eden came upon the side entrance that would allow him to enter the base and the moment that he closed the gate behind him, Eden felt an immense peace fall upon him. This peace that he felt only lasted a moment before a roar tore through the base.

“Where in the hell have you been?” 


	3. A Horrific Betrayal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Notes: I just wanted to let everyone know that there is going to be a rape scene within this chapter, though it won’t be long or to descriptive I still wanted to warn everyone before they read it.

Each word that tore from Titan’s mouth was thrown at Eden as if the bigger male were trying to impale him with the words and since this didn’t work; Titan had to settle for glaring at Eden in hopes that he would act like he normally did.

Due to the day that Eden has had, he wasn’t in the mood to put up with being the whipping boy for the two thugs that made up the other members of his group. “What does it matter too you what I was doing…” Eden growled back though he made sure to keep his voice a soft hiss compared to the booming voice that Titan used.

As Eden threw his own words at the two other males, he was started to make his way towards the stairs so he could deposit the sack of materials that he had collected. Since Eden knew that he had already most likely offended Elijah and Titan, he decided that he would throw one more jab at the men before him. “…if you really must know where I have been. I have been working unlike the rest of you, lazy little pricks!” Eden hissed out just as he placed his foot upon the stairs.

Eden was able to make it halfway up the stairs before everything went sideways. Just as Eden was about to take another step up the stairs, he felt an impact smash against his chest that took his breath away as well as flung him back the way that he had come. Pain shot through every strand of his being as his body smashed against each of the stairs as he tumbled his way down them and though he was thankful when his body finally landed at the bottom; by this time, it felt as if every bone within his body had been snapped in two.

Even as Eden laid there in pain, he was wishing to know what had happened that would have caused him to get thrown down the stairs the way that he had been. Groaning out in pain, Eden turned his head up to where he had been previously. Standing at the halfway point where he had first felt the impact stood both Titan and Elijah, both of whom had cruel and malicious expressions plastered upon them. From these expressions, Eden was able to determine that they were the ones who had caused him to fall and were the ones responsible for the pain stampeding through his body.

Moments after sighting the cruelty that was etched upon his two companions faces, both males started making their way down the stairs towards him. It didn’t take long for Elijah and Titan to reach him and once they did, Titan crouched down and immediately started to speak to him. “Listen here you little fag! I have had enough of you and your back talk. We are the kings that rule this group and you and others like you are nothing more than slaves for us to use as we please. This is something that you will learn today!” Titan snarled in his usual booming voice that was sure to draw a crowd of Zeds to them. Once Titan finished with his words to Eden, he motioned for Elijah to follow his lead.

Mere seconds later, Eden felt two sets of hands place themselves upon him and the moment that he was lifted into the air; Eden felt an extravagant level of pain sear through him which caused a groan to force itself out of him and though he wished to keep it quieter than it was, he was unable to do so.

It didn’t take extremely long for Titan and Elijah to drag his body from the base of the stairs and through the courtyard of Vogel House and with each bump that he feels, pain continued to shoot through his body which caused tears to slither down his cheeks. From the looks of it, his companions were dragging him from the base and towards one of the side gates that protected them from the Zeds.

The pain that he was feeling from having his body forced through the base had started to cause his vision to blur which told Eden that he was either going to pass into the next life or fall unconscious. Each second that passed, the darkness that he saw at the edges of his vision continued to expand until he only saw a sliver of the outside world. Though before he was able to fall into the fate that he was destined for, Eden spotted the shed that stood next to Vogel House. Even though Eden didn’t know what Titan and Elijah had in store for him, he did know that whatever it was; was most likely going to be something horrific.

With this as well as the pain continuing to flare through his body and mind, Eden watched as the last of his sight blinked away.

*****

Pain that was so intense that it could have snatched all the air that was being held in someone’s lungs seared through Eden’s body which brought him from the depths of the darkness that his mind has been resting in. With his mind fully woken from the pain, screams tore from his throat which reverberated throughout the area that he found himself in. Struggling to use his arms to get himself away from the pain that was resonating in his rear, Eden found that he was unable to do so since his hands have been bound behind him.

Though the pain continued to sear through his body, Eden had to know what was going on which is what caused him to swivel his head around to where he felt the pain coming from. As his eyes glanced upon what lay behind him, Eden noticed that his pants and underwear were bunched around his ankles though this wasn’t the only thing that he noticed.

Elijah and Titan stood behind him though currently Elijah was the one that was currently ramming himself into Eden which continued to send pain vibrating throughout his body. While Elijah was busy violating Eden in ways he never would have expected to be violated, Titan was busy sending a cruel smile in his direction. “Looks like the little queer enjoys what is happening so much that he woke up for us!” Titan chuckled as he started to walk towards Eden’s head.

Not wanting to watch himself continue to get violated by Elijah any longer than he already has, Eden turned his head back to the front of the shed just as Titan arrived in front of him. As Eden was looking up at the other male, he was continuing to feel pain though thankfully it had started to dull itself down. Even though Eden knew that he should keep his mouth shut since they could find even more harmful ways to hurt him, he was unable to do so which is what caused the words that he threw at the man before him. “You are right, I may like other guys but at least I’m not the ones forcing themselves into another man…I think that would make that person a little gay as well!” Eden huffed out as he spoke through the slight pain that he continued to feel.

Just like he thought, these were not the words that he should have spoken to Titan since a dark aura came upon him. Titan once again crouched down in front of him and once he did, he grasped ahold of Eden’s hair and lifted his head off the ground. “Listen here! I am getting really tired of you and that mouth of yours!” Titan growled out before he dropped Eden’s head back to the ground.

Once this was done, Titan stood back to his full height before continuing to speak. “One of these days, I am going to have enough of you and dispose of your worthless body though for now; Elijah and I can keep you around to take care of our needs. So be prepared for the new life that you are going to have with my group!” Titan snarled before kicking Eden right in the face.

This once again sent pain ricocheting through his body and once again his vision began to darken and just like before; Eden fell into the darkness that was trying to claim him. 


End file.
